Just Any Night
by klikeszombies
Summary: Just a night. Any night really. Santana lays in bed with a sleeping Brittany, who doesn't stay asleep for long.


**Authors Note:  
>This is my first story, I don't think I've written anything other than a paper in eight years. If it's terrible let me know, if you like it let me know. But I like this writing thing, it feels cathartic, so I think I may continue. I hope you enjoy. Next one, I think will be a multi-chapter fic.<strong>

* * *

><p>It's three in the morning. I need to be up in five hours and I really don't operate well on less than eight hours of sleep. But I can not make myself care. All I can do is watch and study. She's laying next to me, sound asleep, breathing evenly. Her blond hair is wild, sprawled out over her back, and between us. I think I could spend forever listening to her sleeping sounds, and breathing her in. The sheet currently rests at the very small of her back, leaving the rest open to my eyes. I am exceedingly grateful for the warm weather so I can ignore the compulsion to pull the blanket up. My body heat is enough to keep her warm, and I will always keep her safe. I run my fingers down her spine so light it's like a whisper. A trail of goose bumps appear, I can see the slightest tremor and I swear her body is like poetry to me. I lean up onto my elbow so I can see her better. I lower down and kiss her shoulder lightly marveling at the scent and taste of her skin. It is moments like these that I can not believe that she is mine, and while I know I am not perfect, I know I will love her more than anyone else could ever. Sometimes I feel like I was born to love her, it was all I was ever meant to do. I think this, because I have never, and can't imagine ever feeling as fulfilled as I do when she's in my arms and I know it sounds stupid, but I can hear my heart beat her name. I brush the rest of her hair off of her back and continue to place feather light kisses all over the top of her back. She begins to shift and turns her head so that she's facing me, now slightly on her side. If the world could see her in these moments, they'd fall in love. I'm glad the world can't see her in these moments, because she is mine to love. I can see her closed eyes with her eye lashes fanned out onto her cheeks. Her lips I could spend hours kissing. Her graceful neck, the swell of her breasts… and my lips are on hers. Lightly. My goal was never to wake her. That is, however, the outcome I find as her lips start to move against mine and I can feel her eyelashes flutter open. She rolls onto her back while tangling the fingers of one hand into my hair, and the other hand goes to my back. She pulls me down and our breasts press together and she moans into my mouth. I run my fingers over her ribs, down her sides, onto her hips. I feel her spread her legs. I move into her, and I am gone.<p>

I am laying on my back, she is laying half on top of my dragging her fingers across my ribs, over my left breast, and back down again in a circle that makes my breath catch at least three times on it's journey every time. I am so sensitive after our quick but extremely satisfying love making that I feel like my skin is humming. I'm running my fingers through her hair when she leans up and looks me in my eyes "San, this should be forever". My breath catches in my throat, and this time not because of her fingers. I slowly close my eyes and reopen them. I needed verification that this is my reality.

"It will be Britt. I'm not going anywhere." And I mean it. I feel like if we weren't together, I wouldn't be able to breathe correctly.

"No. I mean be my forever. I don't have a ring or anything, and it's not even something we need to do officially right now but I want you to know I want you forever. Mine, always." She leans down to kiss me, and I'm glad because she nearly saw the tears start falling from my eyes. Not that it would have mattered, she is the only person I will let see me cry. But she didn't see, because she leaned down to kiss me, and I leaned up, and that kiss held more promise than any ring every could.


End file.
